


15.Silence

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [15]
Category: Sinplus (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Demon/Human Relationships, Near Death, Nonbinary Character, Not Really Character Death, Other, POV First Person, Resurrection, Silence, Temporary Character Death, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	15.Silence

**Silence**

**Unknown**

Silence.

That's all I heard.

Silence.That was it,nothing else but silence.

_So this is what it feels like when you die._

There was nothing but silence and darkness all around me.

I couldn't even see my hands in front of my face.


End file.
